A Story in Desperate Need of a Review
by Hakujou
Summary: A story in which retarded inuyasha has a gift that... well, let's just say it's... weird. But anyway, they go on an EPIC adventure. please do as the name says, and give it a reveiw. updates tuesday through friday.
1. The Adventure Begins

A Story in Desperate Need of a Review

"Bark! Bark!" "Shut the heck up!"

It was 2:00 AM and Sesshomaru was tired of Inuyasha's annoying barking,

"Seriously!" he was taking Inuyasha for his daily walk,

"Bark! Bark!" "Bark again and I'll chop you in half!"

Sesshomaru grouched as Inuyasha sniffed a fire hydrant,

"Hurry up and pee on the hydrant!"

as Inuyasha peed on the hydrant the two brothers were transported to a different dimension,

"I knew I should have already had my coffee,"

Sesshomaru grumbled the two were greeted by a fat starfish, "Hi, I'm…" the starfish began,

"DIE!" Sesshomaru yelled as he drew the starfish in half,

"PATRICK!" a kitchen sponge screamed, "You killed…" The sponge began,

"YOU DIE TOO!"Sesshomaru yelled as he killed the sponge.

Inuyasha sniffed a fire hydrant,

"Why is there a fire hydrant underwater?" Sesshomaru grouched,

"You can't start a fire underwater!"

Inuyasha peed on the hydrant and the two were transported home,

"Come on let's finish our walk, Inuyasha, you know what I don't get?"

"Bark, Bark!"

"Yeah, how could we breathe if that was underwater?"

Sesshomaru pondered this on the way home where he had hi coffee.

"Oh, my god! We teleported! Either the hydrants turned magical or you pee magic, Inuyasha!"

(Sesshomaru can't think without his coffee: 3)

The next day Sesshomaru decided to test his theory,

First he rented another dog

(To test his hydrant theory)

And he was going to make Inuyasha pee on a tree.

But sadly, both tests failed,

"Hmmm, ohh! I know! Your pee has to make contact with the iron in the hydrants, what do you think?"

"Woof, woof!"

"I agree!"

So Sesshomaru bought a piece of iron,

"Pee Inuyasha!" he commanded

When Inuyasha peed, there was a chain reaction between iron and demon urine,

"I was right!"

"Woof!"

And so the adventure begins!

Please review!

Characters and characters to come

Sesshomaru: The brains of their duo

Inuyasha: their source of half-demon pee

Denise: female dog demon in love with Sesshomaru (OC)

**Namanamashii: Tiger half demon (OC)**


	2. I don't Know

I don't Know

**It was a cold Monday morning,**

"**Inuyasha, I hate Mondays, have I ever told you that I hate Mondays?"**

"**Bark, bark!"**

"**Really? I have?"**

"**Bark!"**

"**Well, then you'll** have to review what you've learned. Now where was I last time Inuyasha?"

"Bark bark bark!"

"Oh yeah, my job!"

2 hours of complaining later…

"and Janet was all like, oh no you didn't! and I was all like, oh yes I did!"

Inuyasha sniffed his usual hydrant

" 'kay tinkle-time Inuyasha,"

After peeing on the hydrant, the two were transported to a different universe,

"So glad I had my coffee," Sesshomaru whispered

"Excuse us," a suit of armor said,

"We're in the midst of a duel here!"

"Oh, sorry," Sesshomaru replied,

"Apparently in this universe there's no such thing as manners," Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! What you did can't be forgiven, Slicer!" a short, blonde kid with a braid exclaimed,

"Um, sorry but, do you know where any fire hydrants are," Sesshomaru asked,

"Umm, yeah, I believe there's one in front of Central Headquarters," the suit of armor answered

"Okay, thanks!" Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha exited the 5th laboratory,

"Yeah, take care!" the suit of armor waved to them, "Okay now, DIE!" he yelled as he lunged towards the kid,

"What a nice guy," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha,

"Woof!"

When the brothers got home Inuyasha started barking wildly,

"Is someone in our house?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha,

"Bark, bark!"

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha off of his leash and exclaimed,

"Get 'im!"

Sesshomaru felt really surprised when Inuyasha was dragging a female dog demon out of their house.

Characters and characters to come

Sesshomaru: The brains of their duo

Inuyasha: their source of half-demon pee

Denise: female dog demon in love with Sesshomaru (OC)

**Namanamashii: Tiger half demon (OC)**


	3. The Pain of Soup

The Pain of Soup

"Who're you?" Sesshomaru asked the dog demon,

"My name is Denise, I'm a Sesshomaru fan girl, and you're my idol!" Denise shouted,

"Denise, do us all a favor and go home," Sesshomaru grouched.

The next day was a chilly morning and Sesshomaru had a bad cold,

This was bad for Inuyasha, 'cause no one could give him a walk now,

"Arf!" he tried to get Sesshomaru out of bed with all the woofs he had,

"Inuyasha! Shut the heck up! I called someone to give you your walkies!"

At that moment the doorbell rang, "Sesshomaru? Are you there?"

Sesshomaru dragged himself out of bed to answer the door and Kagome walked in,

"Hey, Sesshomaru! I'm here for Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha greeted Kagome my jumping on her and when she shoved him off he ran off to get his leash.

After Kagome hooked the leash onto Inuyasha's collar she knocked on Miroku's door,

"Hi, Kagome, taking Inuyasha on a walk?" he asked

After Miroku petted Inuyasha, Inuyasha decided he wanted to bring Miroku too,

He grabbed onto Miroku's pant leg and dragged him out of his house so he could hump his leg,

"Uhg!" Miroku shouted.

Miroku decided to join the two on their walkie,

"Hey, Kagome," Miroku began,

"Yeah?" Kagome said puzzled,

"Do you think Inuyasha's retardedness will ever clear up?" he asked,

"You can never tell with Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

As they approached Inuyasha's favorite hydrant, the two were deep in a conversation,

But that conversation soon ended once Inuyasha peed on the hydrant.

There was a flash of light and they were teleported to yet another universe,

"… and when Sam hits that button—umm, what up with the weirdos?" some girl who looked like a gay dude said,

"Sesshomaru never said this'd happen…" Kagome said confused.

The gay dude talked into some other gay dude's camera and said,

"Just so you know, we have no idea what's going on…"

Inuyasha thought and woofed, "Bark bark! (Wind Scar!)"

And whipped out the tetsuaiga and blew all of the gay dudes to smithereens,

"Where are we?" Miroku asked confused.

Kagome saw a sign that read "iCarly",

"Someplace called "iCarly"… what a dumb name,"

After exiting the building Kagome sighed and said, "What do we do now?"

Miroku shook his head and said, "I don't now,"

After Miroku finished his sentence, a fly landed in Inuyasha's ear, causing him to shake his head and a note flew out from under his collar,

"What's this?"

Meanwhile….

Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully when a shady figure appeared by his bed,

"Good morning, master Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Denise hovering over his bed,

"Hello, sleepy head!" she squealed.

Startled, Sesshomaru fell out of his bed and ran into the bathroom,

"Oh, I see, nature calling, eh?" Denise said outside the closed door,

"Go away!" Sesshomaru shouted,

"Okay I'll go and make you some chicken soup! Bye for now lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru peeked out the door and saw Denise was gone and he let out a sigh of relief.

So he decided to change out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes,

But Denise had chosen the wrong time to check in on Sesshomaru,

"Master Sesshomaru where do you—"

She had entered the room and seen Sesshomaru dressing,

"Get out!" he roared

20 minutes later

"Master Sesshomaru! The soup's done!"

She entered the room when Sesshomaru was reading his favorite book, "Ten sexiest villains",

"What's that?" she asked weirded out,

"Uh, what's what?" he said as he nervously hid the book,

"Is now a bad time?" Denise asked holding a bowl of steaming soup,

"Nope! So chicken soup, eh?" he replied as he tried to change the subject,

"Yep, but it's kinda ho—"she began but she stopped as she tripped on a fold in a rug,

causing her to spill molten soup all over Sesshomaru's lap,

"IT BURNS!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom to treat his burns,

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru!" Denise said outside of the bathroom,

"Just go home!" he screeched

Denise began to cry and barked, "I didn't mean to spill soup on you!"

Denise was sobbing by the time Sesshomaru exited the bathroom, "…."

He had to admit that he felt bad, "Stop crying, the intense pain cured my cold," he said trying to cheer Denise up,

"Really?" she said wiping the tears off of her cheeks,

"Yeah, I mean it hurts but it helped," he said getting ready to change his pants,

"Thank you, lord Sesshomaru!" Denise shouted as she hugged Sesshomaru,

"Yeah, yeah, now give me some privacy,"

Meanwhile…

"Kagome, if you get teleported into another dimension, just make Inuyasha pee on any piece of iron, love, Sesshomaru," Miroku read aloud, "Couldn't he have at least told you that in person?" Miroku asked puzzled,

"If he did that would make this a TON easier!" Kagome replied,

so the two went looking for a hydrant,

"Kagome, I think I see one!" Miroku shouted

"Miroku, you don't have to shout, I'm right here," Kagome grouched

"Oh, sorry," Miroku said as Inuyasha peed on the hydrant.

There was a bright flash of light and the three were back in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house,

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Kagome exclaimed,

"Mmhm," Miroku agreed and Kagome ran over to hug him,

but, of coarse Miroku seized the opportunity to touch Kagome's butt so she kneed him in the crotch.

She released Inuyasha into the house.


	4. Cookies Come With Responsibility

Cookies come with responsibility

One Friday, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were chillin' in there castle/house, when the doorbell rang, "Just a sec!" Sesshomaru said as he approached the door,

"Excuse me," a little girl said shyly to Sesshomaru, "Would you like to by some cookies?" she said practically hiding behind her troop leader's leg,

"Are you a Pup Scout?' Sesshomaru asked crouching down near the little girl,

"Yep! I'm Rin, of troop 445!" Rin said as if the shyness had, "and this is Sango and Naraku, my troop supervisors!" Rin said in her squeaky young voice,

"Well, what kind of cookies do you have, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked trying to be nice to the young girl, "Well, we have fig and strawberry nortons, plus some skinny mints and even pumpkin cookies!" Rin said all chipper,

"Great! Come on in for some lemonade, and we can discuss cookies in there, 'kay?" Sesshomaru offered Rin,

"Yeah, ok!" Rin exclaimed as she ran inside, and Sesshomaru slammed the door in Naraku and Sango's faces. Their responses were just, "….".

After 2 hours, Rin finally came out of the castle/house, and Sesshomaru had bought all of her cookies, "Bye, Rin!" Sesshomaru waved, "Bye, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin waved back, "Rin, what were you doing in there?" Sango asked, "Inuyasha! Get back here!" Sesshomaru chased after the speeding dog-demon who had to tinkle on the hydrant in front of the Pup Scouts, and all of them and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were teleported to a strange world.

"Where the heck are we?" Naraku exclaimed, "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled (not because they teleported, because Sesshomaru was in his weekend clothes, consisting of a t-shirt that read, "Sexy antagonist" and sweat pants)

Inuyasha went running when he saw what looked like a squirrel,

"AWOOOOO!" Inuyasha howled as he darted after the critter, once he saw this, Sesshomaru did the mother of all facepalms, "That Inuyasha!" He muttered as he followed Inuyasha, "You guys just wait here," he grouched to the pup scouts and he began to run off,

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked as she darted after him, "Wait! Rin!" Sango shouted as she chased after Rin.

Naraku began to laugh evilly as he thought,_ "Heh, ever since I teleported everyone to this world, they've all forgotten about there life in the last world!"_ *COUGH!* *COUGH!*.

Sorry this chapter was so short (and not all that funny either) but the next one will be much better—The Author: 3


	5. Adventure Time With Rin and Jake, Part 1

Adventure time with Rin and Jake, part 1

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she chase after Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Didn't I tell you to stay with Sango?" Rin got watery eyes and nodded (Rin's such a cry baby),

"Then go back, Rin," Sesshomaru spoke trying not to upset the child,

"But I want to help you, Sesshomaru! I can help you find Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru turned his head and simply said, "No,"

"You don't care about me!" She sobbed as she ran into the woods ahead of them,

"Rin, wait!" Sesshomaru called after her.

"Bark!" Inuyasha cooed as he walked out of some brambles, and with a head covered with burdocks,

"Bark! Awoooo!" he woofed as he approached Sesshomaru,

"Inuyasha, Rin ran off and now we have to find her," Sesshomaru spoke without even looking at the grass stained Inuyasha,

"Rin!" a soft voice called, it was Sango,

"Sesshomaru have you seen Rin?" Sango asked,

Sesshomaru nodded,

"Really where'd you see her?" Sango asked,

Sesshomaru gestured towards the forest,

"Aw man! They said if I lost another child I'd be o-u-t!" Sango shouted as she ran into the forest.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, my mom is mad at me for not doing school-work


	6. Sorry

A note from Hakujou,

Sorry about no chapter today, I was busy with math homework.


	7. See ya!

Hey, it's Hakujou here! Sorry about the lack of a chapter for a long time, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while longer for adventure time with Rin and Jake, part 2, I've recently become addicted to One piece, sooo…. Yeah. SORRY!


End file.
